ConToons
Basic Information Kaison Mitchell (born in June 30 2002) also known as ConToons or "Con" is a boy who is known to be a Kirby and Sonic fan who obsesses over Little Witch Academia. He and Sandals sometimes fight with the word "no u" or just "die", he is Leon's brother and he even makes pizza for him. Con is known to be a huge Nintendo fanboy, to the point where 60% of his tweets are related to Nintendo. He is bestest friends with Luke, Lexi, and Tanner. History History on YouTube ConToons first began creating a personality for himself on the Internet in May of 2015 when he was only in 7th grade. He made a YouTube channel where he uploaded Roblox and Minecraft Tornado Survival Videos, he never really had any online friends at the time and the videos has very little editing put into them aside from background music and a jump cut or two. Sometime late into the summer Con re-branded his YouTube channel and it became mostly Minecraft videos. In September of 2015 Con began making videos with other YouTubers who became his online friends, In late November of 2015 ConToons' irl friends found out about his YouTube channel which subsequently led to him deleting it. In Christmas of 2015 Con created another YouTube channel but it took a different direction, Con's new channel revolved around Minecraft PVP and Minigames that would often involve his online friends at the time. Con's YouTube channel never really got anywhere and at the beginning of the new school year in 2016 Con stopped making videos. Early into 2017 he decided to make his final Minecraft YouTube channel, which had a lot more effort and quality put into it since he wasn't using Movie Maker anymore. In late March of 2017 his friends once again found out about his YouTube channel, and he still honestly has no idea on how they even found it. He quit after that before making a shitpost/random related channel nearly a year later, which has been very successful with over 400 subscribers. History on Twitter ConToons' has had many Twitter accounts in the past but his most well known one is his current account: https://twitter.com/ConsciousToons and his now deactivated account (@goodbyeacct27). Most of Con's tweets are memes, clips from cartoons, somewhat relatable things, Nintendo stuff, and art from time to time. His current account has over 1,080 followers and his most popular tweet has over 10K likes. He first joined Twitter on his current account on May 9th, 2018, and his first follower was TwistedDanns. Con's Twitter account at first was mainly focused on cartoons, but it slowly began to spread out into more topics; such as anime and video games. History on Discord Friends List of Friends * Alex * Luke * Lexi * Tanner * Leon * Sandals * Wolf * Cayleb * Pearl * TheDemoScout * Jared * Pikmin * Spoony * TheTrueLuigiFan * Kemdizzzle * Tom * Local Vinny * SWH * Undead * Professor Rick * Mat0417 * Glyph * Avis Reviews * Stupidhany * Graham * CONGO4_0 * Rejit * Derrick * Mike * Glitchmaster * Mr.Yoshi02 * King Boo * CarterToons * NormieDude * Reed * Kylie * ToastWings * SpangleKankle * BrotherToons * ReactionGuy 1026 * inkpen29 * tweetidraw * JackRamosFTW * Kisyku * KristinSaysNo * GrapeJuiceFan * Holly * CoolDiamondsFTW Trivia * ConToons' has a relatively high IQ at around 120 to 130 Category:Asexual Category:Characters Category:Brothers